


Favorite Room

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: Harry and his girlfriend LisaMarie have been "breaking in" their new home, and there's only one room left.
Relationships: Harry Styles/OFC
Kudos: 8





	Favorite Room

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some of the photos from the Beauty Papers photo shoot. also, partly from Max, who likes to tease me with ideas

We hadn’t been in the house long, maybe a week or so. Furniture was still being delivered, boxes still stacked in various rooms as we slowly unpacked. I had teased Harry that we were going to have to break in every room in the house that first night after he had made love to me in the empty living room. It had been a joke, but Harry took it as a challenge and had since taken me in nearly every room, sometimes unexpectedly while I was trying to unpack. Sometimes bending me over the boxes I stood in front of, or pushing me against the wall. And one memorable time in one of the guest bathrooms, my hands gripping the vanity, eyes locked together in the mirror, struggling to keep quiet as we heard the movers talking to his assistant, trying to figure out where we wanted some item or other. All the rooms had been broken in except one, and I told Harry, after he pointed this out to me with a devilish look in his eyes, that said room was mine. The idea had slipped into my mind several days ago of just how I would like to break in our home gym a few days before when I watched the workers set up the mirrored wall and hadn’t been able to get it out of my mind. The gym was currently empty, all the equipment was being delivered the next day, a perfectly empty room with one wall completely covered in mirrors.

Harry had been itching all day to know what I had planned for him this evening. I had been sneaking around the house, digging through the boxes trying to find exactly what I wanted for tonight and sneaking things downstairs when I could. I had managed to maintain my distance from Harry, save a few times he managed to grab me and press himself against me so I could feel his constant erection, his quiet whispers of ‘please’ growing more and more desperate. And each time I lost a little bit of my resolve, the urge to throw the plan out the window and drag him down into the gym and ride him hard growing more and more intense, but I had a plan, and I was going to stick to it. The fact that he was growing more desperate just added to the game.

***

I had made Harry wait until well after dinner. I had insisted that we watch some tv. We were curled up on the couch, neither of us paying much attention to the program, when I leaned up and whispered in Harry’s ear “go get dressed and go downstairs”. He looked down at me, a confused look on his face before nodding and getting up. I sat staring at the tv, oblivious to the actors on the screen. Once I heard the door to the basement close a few minutes later I got up and went to the master bedroom to change clothes myself. A smile spread across my lips at the sight of his loungers folded neatly on the bed, replacing the clothes I had previously had laid out for him. I quickly stripped out of my own loungers, tossing them into the hamper along with my underwear and bra. I pulled out the small box I had stashed away under the bed and quickly got dressed. Making sure my thigh high fishnets were properly fastened before pulling on my short leather skirt and slipping my heels on. I slipped the black leather corset on next, grateful yet again that I had insisted that it tie in front. After lacing it as tightly as I could I sat at my small vanity. Pulling my hair back and quickly putting it up in a tight braid before quickly applying some eyeliner and putting a thick layer of bright red lipstick on. I stood up and took a look at myself in the mirror, taking in the full effect before making my way down to the basement where Harry was waiting.

***

The room was lit only by the candles I had snuck down there throughout the day. Harry sat in one of the chairs, he turned to me when he heard my step and upon seeing me he quickly stood up, as though at attention. “pour me a drink”. He nodded and quickly crossed the room to the small table beside the other chair and poured a glass of whiskey for me before returning to his spot in front of his chair. I walked over to him and hooked my index finger into the waistband of his shorts, pulling slightly until he turned and faced my chair. I circled around him, letting my hand trail around his waist. I walked over to my chair and sat down, crossing my legs. I took a sip of whiskey as I looked him up and down. “don’t you look pretty as a picture.” He smiled a little, a slight blush rising in his cheeks as he adjusted his stance, crossing his ankles and playing with the hem of his shorts. God it killed me when the simplest things made him blush, and the fact that he clearly went from being nervous about what I had planned to coquettish made me wetter than I already was. I hadn’t been quite sure of the outfit I had picked out for him, but as I looked him over, from his Mary Janes to his white shirt tucked into his shorts and buttoned all the way. The outfit would have been ridiculous had it not been for the fishnets he wore beneath the shorts.

“Strip, but leave the fishnets on.”

He did as instructed, reaching up and unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, making it as much of a show as he could. Finally tossing it between the two of us before undoing the button of his shorts and pulling them down. I couldn’t help but draw in a breath as he stood back up and I noticed he wasn’t wearing anything under his fishnets. He carefully balanced on each foot as he removed his Mary Janes and socks. He watched me as I took in this new look. Him in nothing but fishnets, his clothes in a pile between us. I finished my whiskey and pointed at the chair behind him. “Sit”. he carefully backed up, not wanting to break eye contact as he did so. He spread his legs as he sat down, leaning back into the chair as though he was just there to lounge about. I slowly stood up out of my own chair and slowly made my way over to him, I leaned over him so my lips barely brushed his, my hand running up his thigh, my short nails catching slightly on the netting. He shivered slightly as my fingers ran along his erect cock, already dripping with pre-cum. “Look at you, already desperate”.

“Yes.” it was a strained whisper as I ran my finger along his tip, spreading the pre-cum before slipping it into his mouth. He sucked greedily, and I couldn't help but let a satisfied hum out. I pulled my finger out, letting it trail along his bottom lip and down his throat before gripping it tightly.

“I think I’m just going to ride this pretty little face of yours, make a mess of you.” I saw his eyes light up as I stood again, pulling him along by his throat. He followed, shifting his weight until he was kneeling before me, resting on his heels, his face never leaving mine. I realised my grip on him and ran my hand up his cheek until I reached his curls, I gripped them tightly, raising my right leg up and resting my foot on the chair behind him. Harry leaned forward slightly and placed his tongue flat against my center, slowly licking up until he reached my clit and gave it a quick flick. I felt a jolt run through my body and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. I saw a smile flash quickly across Harry's face before he buried himself between my thighs again. His tongue making quick circles around my clit as I felt two of his fingers slip into me. My head fell back at the sudden feel of his fingers. I glanced over to the mirrored wall, enjoying the look of him on his knees, face buried in my pussy, my hips gently rocking into him.

I was just as desperate for a release as he was, and when I felt his fingers curl and give a gentle tap on my g-spot I felt myself start to cum. I gripped his hair tighter as he slipped his fingers out of me and replaced them with his tongue, greedily lapping at my juices as I came, legs shaking. I looked down at him, his eyes still fixed on my face, his pupils blown wide, a dark look of hunger and need in them. I ran myself along his mouth as my orgasm subsided. He let out a low hum as he continued to lick gently at my sex. “Look at you, such a dirty, naughty, needy boy. You just love having me all over you, don’t you?” He hummed his agreement and I smiled broadly, pulling him away from my core, the cool air a slight shock after his warm mouth. Kicking the chair back against the wall I leaned in close to him, pulling his head back to expose his neck. I ran a finger along his cheek and down his throat and chest, his breath hitching slightly as I circled his left nipple before giving it a quick but hard pinch. “On your back,” I released him and he made a small noise of protest but complied. Carefully placing himself under me, his hands running up and down my legs once he was settled. I looked at him for a moment, so desperate to be touched, to be used, to cum, but platant and willing to wait.

I adjusted my stance, carefully placing my feet between his legs, giving one of them a gentle nudge with my foot, his legs spreading for me. I knelt down between his legs, and ran both hands along his legs, enjoying the feel of the fishnets against my nails, his breath coming in sharper as I ran them over the inside of his thighs. His cock was straining against the fishnets, pre-cum dripping from it onto his stomach. “Look at how wet you are for me” I leaned down and ran my tongue around his head, licking up the pre-cum as it leaked from him. He let out a low groan, his right hand coming to rest on the back of my head. i could tell he was straining himself, holding back as much as he could. He wanted to force himself into my mouth, hold me down and fuck my face until he came, but this was my little game, and he was going to let me have it.

“Please,” it was quiet, I almost didn’t hear him. I was busy placing kisses along his shaft, leaving lipstick marks between the fishnet.

“What was that?” I queried, letting my lips brush against him as I spoke. I felt his fingers tighten in frustration for a moment before he let go of me and draped his arm over his face. I looked up at him as I slowly ran my tongue along his balls. His hips bucked slightly, his hands digging into his hair. “Harry.”

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me, his foot giving a slight twitch beside me as I ran a slow figure eight around his balls with the tip of my tongue. I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to ask me for what I already knew he needed. “Please, let me cum.” I laid my tongue flat against his shaft, and slowly ran it up to his tip, a low hiss escaping from his lips. I continued up his body, placing careful kisses along his torso, running my tongue along the veins in his neck before whispering into his ear.

“Not yet” I nibbled on his ear lobe as I slipped my hand between my own legs, dipping my fingers into my pussy before circling them around my clit.

“Fuck, please, please, LisaMarie, please let me cum” I quickly stood back up and careful placed my right food on his erection, applying just enough pressure for it to rest flat against his stomach. He layed back down on his back, and gently took hold of my leg, carefully rocking his hips despite himself. I knew I was being slightly cruel, in the last week he hadn’t teased me once, just took me quick (and sometimes extremely hard), but this was the last room and we just weren’t going to get to use it like this again.

I pointed over to the mirror and his gaze lazily followed. “Look at you, dressed in nothing but fishnets, fucking yourself on my shoe, so desperate to cum that you just might do it without permission.” His hips halted for a moment, his eyes flicking to mine in the mirror. I pulled my foot back and he reluctantly let go of my leg, his hands running over his hips as close as he could to his cock without actually touching himself. “Luckily, I’m in a giving mood.” He quickly turned his head back to me, a spark of joy flashing in his eyes. “But only if you are a good boy, now, keep watching yourself.” He turned back to the mirror, his hands returning to his sides even as I turned and walked over to the table, slowly pouring myself another drink of whiskey. I took a slow sip as I took in the look of him. His cock red and angry, straining at the netting of his tights, pre-cum pouring out of him. His eyes fixed on himself in the mirror, his breathing coming in erratic as he tried to control himself, his hands balling up into tight fists before flexing again. At the end of the day that was Harry, desperate to please the people he loves, even at his own discomfort. I set my glass back down and picked up the small knife resting beside it before walking back over to Harry.

I tapped his foot lightly with mine, it took him a moment, but he carefully closed his legs again, as though worried that the slightest movement would cause him to cum. I carefully lowered myself so I was straddling him, carefully resting my weight on the tops of his thighs. His hands grabbing at my thighs, fingers digging in tightly as though he was afraid that I would get up again, leaving him untouched. “Don’t worry baby, just a little bit longer”, he nodded his head and bit his lip as I pulled the netting away from his tip and carefully cut it so that I could just pull his cock free from the tights. I slid the knife back towards the table before pulling the newly made hole over his cock. He hissed again, his back straining as the tights slid down tightly over him. “Oh, I think we are going to have to play with fishnets a lot more.” I felt him dig his fingers into my thigh even more, pulling at my own fishnets in frustration. “I promise baby, as soon as you feel me around you, you can cum.” I held him by the base as I slid my wet cunt up along his shaft before slipping him into me fully.

He grabbed onto my hips, holding me in place as he fucked up into me, spilling himself into me as though he hadn’t cum in weeks. It didn’t take long for him to be spent, his breath coming in smoothly again, his grip on my hips easing, his thrusts slowing down until they came to a stop. I had hoped that all my teasing would have the wanted effect, not just having him be a begging mess, but leaving him still hard and needing more once he came. Once he was still for a moment I moved my hips slightly, and was rewarded by his fingers digging into me again and a twitch of his hard cock deep inside me.

“Fuck LisaMarie, you are going to drain me dry.”

“What makes you think that wasn’t my plan?”

I started to ride him then, slowly at first, then picking up the pace, the feel of his fishnets against my clit causing my second orgasm to build quickly as I fought to keep it at bay, wanting to feel him cum in me again. We watched each other in the mirror. I watched as he reached up and grabbed the top of my corset and gave it a gentle tug, I layed down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, thrusting up into me again, chasing our shared orgasm. It started to be too much for me, the image in the mirror of Harry fucking up into me, dressed in nothing but fishnets, me still fully dressed, his fishnets digging into my clit, his arms wrapped tightly around me. “Fuck, Harry.”

“I know, I’m there.”

I felt myself fall off the edge, my orgasm hitting me faster and harder than the first one had. My body shook as my pussy pulsed around Harry as he bucked into me harder and faster. His fingers dug into me as he pulled me down tighter, trying to get as deep in me as possible as he came in me again, sending me over the edge once again, my mind going blank as all I knew was the feel of him under me, in me, filling me up more than i ever had been. I drifted slowly back, his grip had loosened and I could feel him running a hand along my back, his cock quickly softening inside me, it wouldn’t be long until gravity forced him to slip free, leaving me empty and dripping cum.

“I have two thoughts.”

“You are able to think? At a time like this?”

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. “First thought, I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard or that much in my life.” I gave a satisfied hum and wiggled my hips slightly. “Second, at this particular moment in time, I think this is my favorite room.”


End file.
